Snake Bite
by Evanescent Samurai
Summary: When the Kazekage passes on, his harem is left behind to fend for themselves. Orochimaru, now with little use of his arms, takes an interest in one of the Kazekage's women to restore his arms. Will she submit to his purposes? OCxOrochi, OCxKaze
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Orochimaru groaned as Kabuto helped him into a chair. Pain shot through his arms until he couldn't bear it anymore. He cried out, unable to strike at Kabuto with his useless arms.

"That's enough," Orochimaru growled. "Don't touch me." Kabuto smiled while he watched his master slump into his seat.

"Don't be so upset, Orochimaru-san," he said. "You fought well against the strongest ninja in the five lands. And, with two of the five strongest ninja out of the way, you—"

"Silence!" Orochimaru snapped. "I don't want to be patronized. If you keep this up I'll kill you." Kabuto chuckled, and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You captured an important piece to the Leaf Village's success, mind you. Sasuke is within your grasp." Orochimaru stomped his foot angrily.

"And, all it took was the loss of my arms and all my jutsus!" He hung his head, venting his fury in a series of grunts and groans. At last, when he stopped moaning, he spoke again to Kabuto. "I know a way to recover my lost jutsus… The Kazekage had in his harem a kunoichi, whom he had captured during a war with the Leaf Village. The rumor about her is that she has mastered more jutsus than I had. If I can convince her to give her power to me, then I will have my jutsus and even more." Kabuto thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"So, am I to fetch this woman for you?" he grinned. Orochimaru shook his head violently.

"Do you even have to ask?!" he growled. "Go get her for me!"

"And, how do I find this woman?" Kabuto asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I don't know her name, let alone her face." Orochimaru growled under his breath. Kabuto was being difficult, and Orochimaru was not in the right mood for the traitor's games.

"Her name is Kokoro Hino," Orochimaru informed his minion. "But, be on your guard when you go to find her. When the Kazekage took her, she was only fifteen years old, and she was the leader of an Anbu Black Ops squad. Some shinobi say her power may even rival that of Itachi Uchiha."

Kabuto's nostrils flared in distaste. He couldn't imagine a kunoichi more powerful than the Sannin, let alone a member of the Akatsuki. He wouldn't have the power to take Kokoro on his own.

"May I request back-up?" Kabuto asked tentatively. Orochimaru grinned slyly.

"I didn't think such drastic measures needed to be taken," he sighed, "which is why I assigned you alone to this mission." Kabuto removed his glasses and rubbed the lenses with his shirt tail.

_This can't be right_, he thought. _Just one man for a woman that powerful? It's impossible._

"I know what you're thinking, Kabuto," Orochimaru murmured. "Don't worry so much.. This will be an easy job for you. Now, go bring Kokoro to me." As he spoke Kokoro's name, he hung his head and sighed. He glared harshly at his bandaged arms. He groaned and tried to clench his hand into a fist. Suddenly, pain racked his arm, and he hissed between his teeth to make it stop. "Damn," he muttered.

Kabuto watched his master's ordeal from the door. For a moment he pitied the wounded snake, until Orochimaru's head jerked up. "Don't just stand there!" he snapped. "Go!" Kabuto tipped his headband in salute, and he replied, "Yes, sir." Orochimaru glared at the silver-haired ninja as he left.

"Little brat," he growled. "He's been giving me too much trouble since Sarutobi stole my arms." He glanced at the collection of jars spread across his table. One jar in particular caught his eye. Inside it was a three-headed snake marked with the same seal as Sasuke. "Soon, Kokoro," Orochimaru chuckled, "you, too, shall bear Sasuke's mark."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kabuto tightened the grip on his cloak as he passes through the checkpoint at the entrance to the Sand Village. He had removed his badge of the Sound Village earlier, but he still felt uneasy around the Sand shinobi. There were no other Sound ninja that he could see; he was truly alone on his mission.

'Orochimaru was serious,' he thought, turning down a dark alley. 'I _am _the only shinobi on this mission.' Concealed by the shadows, Kabuto disguised himself as a Sand ninja. He covered his face with cloth, lined his eyes with kohl, and strapped a shinobi plate to his right arm. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. He threw his cloak over his shoulder, and he emerged into the warm sun.

'Now to find Kokoro…'

After asking several people around the village, Kabuto finally arrived at the quarters of the Kazekage's harem. He gazed in awe at the enormous jewel-encrusted, ivory gates guarding the women of the court. "I would gladly be a woman if I could live here," he chuckled. He pushed open the gates, and they groaned beneath their own weight. Inside the walls was an oasis. Clear, gurgling streams ran from one end of the complex to the other, pooling into luscious, green gardens abundant with sweet flowers and fruits. Birds of nearly every size and color nested in enormous, gnarled trees bursting with foliage, their melodies echoing off the stone walls containing the Kazekage's paradise. As Kabuto ventured forth, he caught sight of a temple made of pale granite, and a large pavilion that housed large pillows and sheets for the girls to sleep on.

Kabuto removed his cloak and draped it over his arm to appear as an attendant to the women. He passed by several shinobi unnoticed as he made his way toward the harem. He stopped at a pair of twins, both dressed in fine sheers and silks, who were playing shamisen together. Kabuto cleared his throat and knelt before them.

"Ladies," he said, "I'm looking for someone, and I was told to come here." One twin put down her instrument, and she gazed at him with deep-blue eyes beneath her long, blond lashes. Flicking her golden hair over her shoulder, she answered, "We are simple women now. Such formalities you offer are not needed anymore." Kabuto bowed his head.

"I apologize. Do you know where a woman named Kokoro Hino is?" The other twin put down her shamisen and opened her brilliant green eyes.

"Kokoro is the favorite of the Kazekage," she said. "What so you want with her? You do know that our master is dead, yes?"

"Correct. I give my condolences to all of you who held Lord Kazekage near. I have come to strike a deal with the Sand Village," he announced, drawing a scroll from his sash. "Now, where's Kokoro? My matters are for her." Both twins pointed to a crowd of girls dancing in a circle.

"She's the flute player," they said in unison. Kabuto nodded in thanks, and he started toward the dancers. The girls seemed unphased by his approach. Their feet tapped the rhythm in sync with the tambourine. Castanets clicked a steady beat, and scarves flowed from the girls' fingers. Then, Kabuto spotted his target. Kokoro danced in the center of the circle, playing her wooden flute to tie the other sounds together. She was dressed the most flamboyantly. She was clothed in blue silks and elegant brocades, all gifts from her former lord. Bangles of gold, silver, and ivory graced her slender arms and clinked with every step she took. Each of her ears bore several earrings, and a long silver chain draped around her neck. Her long black hair twirled around her swaying hips and her feet kept time with the music. Yet, she never missed a beat.

When the dance finally ended, Kabuto stepped forward.

"Kokoro Hino," he said, "I have come by the order of Lord Orochimaru, the Otogakage. He desires for you to come stay with him in the Otogakure, and for you to accept his offer for marriage." The women giggled and murmured with excitement.

"The lord of a village! How romantic. Kokoro, you should accept Orochimaru's proposal." Kokoro started toward Kabuto. The other girls cleared a path fro her as she neared the nervous, young Sound ninja. She stood proudly before him, and she brushed away a lock of her ebony hair covering her left eye. A long white scar claimed most of the left side of her face. She couldn't even open her eye.

"Does Orochimaru want me now?" she asked. "Surely he would prefer a woman whose face is untouched by war?" Kabuto smirked.

"He specifically asked for you," he replied. Kokoro draped her plum-colored scarf around his neck.

"Then let it be," she said, "that I accept Lord Orochimaru's proposal." The women cheered again for Kokoro. They threw their scarves in the air, and they began to dance in rejoicing. Several embraced Kokoro for her happiness with Orochimaru. Immediately, talk of children flew from their painted lips despite Kokoro's feeble protests. Kabuto curtly removed Kokoro's scarf from his neck and let it fall to the ground.

"Kokoro," he shouted over the chatter, "may I speak with you privately?" Kokoro dismissed her companions to the dining hall, and she motioned for Kabuto to come to her side. She smothered a laugh as she watched her friends prancing down the path.

"They're sweet girls," she sighed. "Don't be so harsh with them." Kabuto stroked the hair falling across her eyes.

"So, you're like their sister? Or, perhaps you baby them like that because they had no mothers?" Kokoro's face burned hot as her anger swelled. "Or, maybe the Kazekage fathered you a child whom you could not keep, so you treat his harem as if they were daughters?" Kokoro raised her hand to slap him hard, but she did not strike Kabuto's smug face.

"You will not touch me so informally," she growled. "And, my affairs with the Kazekage are my private business, with which you have no concern." She tossed her hair angrily, and Kabuto brought his hand to his side.

"I shouldn't have angered you, Lady Kokoro, my master's new bride. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased to see you tomorrow afternoon." He draped Kokoro's scarf around her neck. "We leave tonight. Don't try any tricks."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Kokoro." Kokoro looked up from folding her silks. Aiko, the young daughter of the green-eyed twin Ai, was tugging at her skirt. "Kokoro," she whined. "where are you going?" Kokoro ruffled Ai's dark hair and smiled.

"I'm leaving," she said. "A man in the Otogakure is in love with me, and he wants me to be with him." Aiko gripped the silky cloth in her hands.

"But you can't go!" she cried, sniffing back her tears. "You're nice to me when Momma isn't, and you teach me songs." Kokoro gently kissed Aiko's cheek.

"I wish I could stay, Bubah," she sighed, using Aiko's pet name. "Lord Orochimaru needs me, too. Kabuto is taking me to him tonight." Kokoro tapped Aiko's small, freckled nose. "When I have a baby," she informed her, "I promise that I'll visit you, okay?" Aiko smiled, and she whistled a little tune as she skipped away to find her mother.

Kokoro sighed loudly, her hands resting where her womb would be. She thought back to the time when Ai was pregnant and gave birth in the middle of an important festival. The poor woman had been in pain for hours. Kokoro remembered how afraid she was to have children, and how angry the Kazekage was for the interruption of the festival.

_Orochimaru will want an heir_, she thought. _If anything happens to me like what happened during Ai's pregnancy… This is not good_.

"Kokoro," Kabuto said as he pulled the curtain in the doorway aside, "let's go." Kokoro draped a white cloak around her shoulders, and she carried her bundle of possessions in her arms.

"I'm ready," she murmured.

As Kabuto led Kokoro though the halls, the other women sang laments and children cried to see their playmate leave. The twins approached her at the dancing circle. Together they presented a final gift to their friend. Ai placed Kokoro's flute in her hands.

"Never stop playing," she smiled, her make-up smeared by her free-flowing tears, "so that you may not forget about your friends." Kokoro tightly gripped the instrument.

"Thank you, girls," she said. "Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with your gift to me." Kabuto grasped Kokoro's arm.

"Lady Kokoro, Orochimaru is waiting," he hissed. "We have to go, now." Kokoro shrugged off his hand.

"Don't touch me," she growled. "I won't see these girls for months. Lord Orochimaru can wait." Kabuto moved his hands quickly to summon a jutsu. He suddenly thrust his fingers beneath Kokoro's ribcage, and he caught her body as she fell unconscious toward the ground.

"Forgive me, Lady Kokoro," he murmured, stroking the stray hairs in front of her eyes. Ai tore at Kabuto's cloak.

"Damn you!" she snapped. "Treat Kokoro gently! She's carrying Lord Kazekage's child." Kabuto seized the collar of Ai's costume.

"That can't be true," he gasped. "Orochimaru knew that she wasn't a virgin, but this…? He'll be furious when he finds out." He ran his fingers through his silver hair. "It's too late," he sighed. "I have to take her. I'm sorry." He slung Kokoro over his shoulder, and he bounded through the garden and over the gates. Ai crumbled to her knees, sobbing loudly. Her sister knelt beside her and wiped her tears away.

"Sister," she whispered softly, "please calm down. Aiko cannot see you like this." Ai choked back another cry, and she tightly grasped her sister's hand.

"The Kazekage's line is doomed," she informed her twin. "The snake man stole the heart of the Sand Village, the placement of our lord's seed. Without her, we are useless. We'll surely be turned out into the streets by Lord Gaara!!"

"If Lord Orochimaru is merciful, the child will live, and Kokoro can come home to raise her son."

"She won't come back," Ai whimpered. "As the bride of the Otagakage, she can't leave, no matter what we do." She buried her head in her sister's tunic, and she cried, ignoring the gathering crowd of girls around her. Together they began to sing for Kokoro, a final farewell to the Kazekage's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Orochimaru rolled onto his side beneath the heavy blankets. No word of Kabuto's return had reached him yet, and he was anxious to see Kokoro. H had last seen her when she was still the leader of an ANBU Black Operations squad five years before. She was in the infirmary because of an eye injury, and she had been trying to escape her nurse's watch.

"I wonder if she's still as feisty," Orochimaru chuckled. "How delightful."

"Lord Orochimaru!" Orochimaru sat up beneath the quilt, his grayed skin hidden by the blanket. Suddenly, Kabuto appeared in his bedroom, Kokoro kicking at him from her perch on his shoulder. "Let go of me, damn you!" she snapped. "How dare you take me from the girls like that! I should kill you for your disrespect!" Kabuto firmly gripped Kokoro's waist and set her upright on the floor.

"Enough," he sighed. "You're in Orochimaru's presence. Act your age." Orochimaru watched silently as Kokoro knelt at his bedside. She spread her hands across the floor as far as she could reach and bowed low. Her hair swept across her face, and she said, "Lord Orochimaru, I'm honored that you have called me to your village. Please, accept me as I come into your home." Orochimaru motioned for Kabuto to leave, and he told Kokoro to rise from the floor.

"Come, Kokoro," he said. "Sit by me." Kokoro took her place as Orochimaru's right side. "Tell me," the snake continued, "did Lord Kazekage treat you well?" Kokoro shifted in her seat.

"Ah… yes," she replied slowly. "He was very kind to me." Orochimaru eyed her carefully. He could feel an aura of chakra radiating from Kokoro's body. A thought struck his mind, and he grinned wickedly.

"Lay with me," he cooed. "You must be exhausted after your long journey from the Sand Village." Kokoro gulped nervously, and she shook her head in reply to his offer.

"I can't," she answered, covering her chest with her arms. "Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru. Perhaps another time?"

"You're pregnant." Kokoro shook her hair and laughed.

"Absurd," she chuckled. "I'm barren. Lord Kazekage never impregnated me before, so why would it happen now?" Orochimaru groaned as he slowly raised his arm. With great difficulty he placed his hand on her stomach.

"You're lying," he grinned. "I can feel it." Kokoro gently took Orochimaru's bandaged hands and kissed them.

"I was a shinobi, like you," she murmured. "In my time, I had mastered thousands of jutsus both common and forbidden." She softly rubbed his fingers. "Your hands were like mine once, but now they're broken." Orochimaru took his hands from her, his teeth nearly bared in a snarl.

"I don't need sympathy, especially from an ANBU whore." Kokoro stood and stomped her foot.

"I don't need to be here!" she snapped. "You snatched me from my home and my friends. You have no right to call me a whore." Orochimaru chuckled, and Kokoro demanded a reason for his laughter.

"You're the same," he grinned. "Five years have passed, and still you haven't changed from the girl in the infirmary." Kokoro's cheeks burned red, and she stomped out of his chamber. Orochimaru called for Kabuto, and he whispered orders into his ear.

"Drug Kokoro's food and drink. I want the Kazekage's child dead. Kokoro must not give birth to his baby." Kabuto bowed, and he disappeared into the shadows. Orochimaru look at the snake jar again, and he smiled coldly. "You'll be mine, Kokoro. All mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When Kabuto arrived at Kokoro's chambers to call her to supper, he found her kneeling by the window, her head in her hands.

"Lady Kokoro," Kabuto said, "come eat." Kokoro shook her head.

"What have I done?" she muttered. "He knows. I'm not fitting for him." Kabuto merely shook his head, and he approached her silently. Suddenly Kokoro seized his tunic, and she pleaded to him with her eyes.

"Send me back," she begged. "I'd rather be shamed as a whore than have my Lord Kazekage's child destroyed at Orochimaru's hands." Kabuto smirked, and he brushed her hair away from her scarred eye.

"You really loved that man," he cooed, "even after he slaughtered your entire ANBU squad and took you as his personal 'spoils of war.' He raped you repeatedly, and you still insist on bearing him a heir." Kokoro snarled and gripped his tunic tighter.

"Don't you ever use that genjutsu on me again," she growled. "How dare you delve into my memories!" Kabuto pressed his lips against Kokoro's hand .

"You let your guard down," he smiled. "You were so desperate for help that you were willing to let anyone in if they could help you." Kokoro released his clothing, and she straightened herself.

"I won't eat with Lord Orochimaru," she said. "I want to go home." Kabuto shook his head.

"At least, you should eat," he said. "You have a child to take care of."

"No," Kokoro protested. "If I'm going to eat, then I will make it myself. I'm sure that you were ordered to drug my meal in order to kill Lord Kazekage's son."

"You're clever. I see that your training hasn't escaped you." Kokoro flashed her middle finger at Kabuto before disappearing behind a beaded curtain.

"If you're so desperate to know about me," she said from behind her screen, "ask instead of wasting your chakra. Lord Orochimaru is sure to know much about me."

Kabuto grinned, and he pushed aside the beaded curtain. Kokoro put her hands on her hips. "Why are you following me, you indecent man? You should know better than to follow a woman into her private chambers." Kabuto wrapped his arm around Kokoro's waist. He brought her close, and he breathed softly in her hair.

"You're being coy with me," he murmured. "I can believe now that you were once an ANBU." Kokoro slid from his arm. "You have a silver tongue."

"You should watch how you handle me," she said. "Don't forget who you stole me for." Kabuto smoothed his wrinkled tunic, and he went out from behind the curtain.

"I'll enjoy hearing about your past at supper," he said. Kokoro poked her head from behind the screen, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"I thought I told you to never use that genjutsu on me again, Kabuto." Kabuto softly kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you know my name, Lady Kokoro. Supper will be served shortly." Kokoro's cheeks flushed rose-red, and she ducked back behind the curtain. Kabuto chuckled to himself as Kokoro's flustered muttering reached his ears, and he left to join Orochimaru in the hall.

Later, Kokoro emerged from her room. She could see in Orochimaru's face the disgust at her costume, a red dress from her days as an ANBU officer. She bowed low at his feet, and said, "My Lord Orochimaru…" Orochimaru scowled and nudged her arm with his foot.

"Enough of this act you've been pulling on me," he commanded. "Listen to me, ANBU wench. I want you to tell me whatever I ask. In exchange your Kazekage's child may have a chance." Kokoro seized the collar of Orochimaru's coat.

"Why should I tell you about myself if my son isn't guaranteed to live?" she growled. "I will only tell you _if_ you promise to let my baby live." Orochimaru nodded at her demand. Kokoro released her grip, and she smoothed her skirt. "Now, I'll tell you." Kabuto stepped closer, and he leaned in to listen as Kokoro began her story.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why should I tell you about myself if my son isn't guaranteed to live?" she growled. "I will only tell you _if_ you promise to let my baby live." Orochimaru nodded at her demand. Kokoro released her grip, and she smoothed her skirt. "Now, I'll tell you." Kabuto stepped closer, and he leaned in to listen as Kokoro began her story.

Chapter 6:

"Hey, Kokoro, watch out!" Emi Kurokawa shouted. Kokoro looked up from the scroll she had been reading, only to see a blue ball flying toward her face. She scowled at the abomination while she rolled the scroll.

"Alright," she said, tucking the scroll into her sash. "Who…" She crouched in preparation to jump. "…threw…" She leaped into the air and caught the ball with both her hands. "…that?!" she snarled. She landed softly on her feet, her long kimono billowing gracefully behind her like an elegant fan. Emi clapped frantically as she skipped to Kokoro's side.

"Excellent catch, Kokoro," she grinned. "You always manage to avoid getting hit by Captain Vincent's throws." Kokoro smiled weakly in return to her teammate. An ANBU member, Emi was beautiful for her age, being the second youngest ninja on the squad at seventeen years old (Kokoro being the youngest at sixteen). Her long, golden hair rivaled the brilliance of the Yamanakas' daughter, Ino, though she was a great deal younger than Emi.

"Who are you cosplaying as today?" Kokoro asked, rolling the blue ball in her hands. Emi's brown eyes sparkled with joy as she struck a cute pose in her mini-skirted school uniform belted by her ninja headband.

"Haruhi," she grinned, "again." She tugged on one of the orange ribbons in her hair. "Didn't you see the ribbons?"

"Hey, Emi, where's the ball?" Kokoro scowled as she heard the voice calling to her friend.

"Vincent Momotaro, you idiot!" she snapped as the handsome squad captain came into view from his hiding place behind a patch of tall hedges. "You nearly hit me in the head again," Kokoro snorted. Vincent smiled at her, ignoring her obvious rage. He flicked his long, brown hair over his shoulder, his cloudy blue eyes glittering with mischief. A pair of twin boys, one with long dark hair and the other with short hair, pushed their way through the hedges behind him, giggling like mad.

"Papa," the long-haired twin, Yuujiro, said, "where's the ball?" Kokoro sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Momotaro," she muttered, "don't pull the 'kid card' on me." Vincent leaned forward, his eyes level with Kokoro's.

"Why can't I?" he grinned mischievously. "They're your boys, after all." Kokoro blushed as Emi giggled at Vincent's remark. Indeed, they were her children, fathered by Vincent himself. Of course, he always used them to his advantage; Kokoro was easily persuaded by the 'kid card,' as she had dubbed it when the twins, Yuujiro and Tohru, were still less than one month old.

"Just because they're my kids," Kokoro informed him, "doesn't mean that you can drag them along in your plots to hit me with this ball. You'll never do it." Vincent kissed Kokoro's forehead.

"What makes you think I'd cheat and use them?" he asked. "I'm a fair player. I accepted your challenge two years ago, and I kept my word by giving you a spot in an ANBU team." Kokoro pouted and looked at her feet. Vincent was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Still, it's not fair to attack a girl who can't see," she murmured, fidgeting with the medical patch over her left eye. "And, I'm not an ANBU anymore, according to Lord Hokage and the medical Nin. My eye is worthless, so the risk of our missions is increased just by my being there." Emi threw her arms around Kokoro, squeezing her tight.

"Don't cry, Kokoro!" she pleaded. "You're still an ANBU, eye injury or no. So, come with us on our mission today!" Kokoro cast a questioning glance at Vincent. The captain shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" he grinned. "I don't see what's wrong with an extra hand on the mission today, since Emi's lazy brother Ayumu can't make it." Emi let go of Kokoro, and she punched his shoulder.

"Ayu isn't lazy!" she squealed. "He's sick, Captain Vincent. Don't tease like that!" Vincent chuckled, stroking Emi's long, blonde hair.

"You look cute today, Emi," he said. "But, be sure to change before the mission, so your costume doesn't get ruined."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kokoro stared at her hands, frightened by the blood. "Vi-Vincent," she whimpered, her hands trembling, rain pounding on her back. She looked at the body pierced with kunai and shuriken lying across her legs. She brushed his bloody hair from is perfect face, his face so peaceful he could have been mistaken for a sleeping man rather than a dead one. She tried to keep her tears from spilling over her cheeks as she shifted beneath the heavy weight of his corpse, trying to escape back to the village. Her beloved, her Vincent Momotaro, was dead, and died keeping her from his fate.

Kokoro looked across Vincent's body to a tree standing alone from the forest behind it. Emi's body was pinned to the tree by kunai knives through her wrists and ankles, a cruel sign raised by the team of rogue ninjas who had ambushed them just as the rain has begun to fall. For the first time since she was fourteen years old, Kokoro whined for her mother, wishing she had listened to her parents, praying that her disownment wasn't real, hoping that if she survived her parents would take her back.

Suddenly, Kokoro caught sight of a pair of ninja hiding in the trees. She couldn't see the plates on their bands very well in the rain. She lied down in the mud beneath Vincent's body and closed her eyes, pretending to be dying. Perhaps the two strange ninja would leave her alone if she was dying.

Wrong.

"Get up, woman," one of the ninjas growled. Kokoro cracked open her eye. She gasped silently at the sight of their headbands: Sand ninja. She didn't move, and the two ninjas leaned closer to her head. "Get up, or we'll make you do it ourselves." Kokoro still refused to move from Vincent's corpse. If she was going to die, she would rather die near him. "I said, get up!" The taller of the two ninjas seized her arms, and he dragged her from beneath the corpse.

"No!" Kokoro screamed. "Put me down! Put me down, bastard!" She kicked her legs, unable to move her arms. The ninja slapped her across her cheek, and her cries ceased.

"Shut up," he demanded, "or I'll cut your throat."

"That's enough, Senjiro." Kokoro stopped struggling. She stared at the other ninja, his face shielded from the rain by a large straw hat.

"But, Lord Kazekage," Senjiro began, "she—"

"I don't care what she did," the Kazekage interrupted. "Just make sure that's she's alive when we arrive at the village."

"Lord Kazekage, what about her eye?" asked Senjiro. "She's got a patch."

"It's nothing. Bring her anyways."

_A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update. I've been working on _Black Paint, Broken Teacup, And Then There Were Two,_ and _Love Like Winter_ as well as artist deadlines I still have to meet. Chapter seven is halfway finished, so hopefully I'll have it posted by Friday. Thank you for being so patient! _;A; _so wonderful..._


	7. Chapter 7

"But, Lord Kazekage," Senjiro began, "she—"

"I don't care what she did," the Kazekage interrupted. "Just make sure that's she's alive when we arrive at the village."

"Lord Kazekage, what about her eye?" asked Senjiro. "She's got a patch."

"It's nothing. Bring her anyways."

Chapter 7:

When Kokoro finally opened her eyes (She had forced herself to sleep on her journey to the Sand village.), she found herself surrounded by piles of fabrics, all newly washed and freshly scented. She rubbed the sleep dust from her right eye. When she reached to remove her bloody bandage, she felt soft cotton, and the sensation against her fingers startled her.

"Vincent!" she gasped, looking left to right for her lover.

"Vincent?" Kokoro froze. "Who's that?" She slowly turned around, afraid to face who spoke. A young woman with golden hair and blue eyes stood in front of her wearing elegant silks and sheers. "Is he your lover?" Kokoro nodded slowly in reply. The blonde woman held out her hand, and she helped Kokoro stand. "My name's Yori," she smiled.

"Where am I?" Kokoro asked frantically. "Did Vincent make it? Is he alive?" Yori stroked Kokoro's hair while she soothed the frightened girl.

"Calm down," she whispered. "You're going to make yourself sick if you keep freaking out." Kokoro took several deep breaths, listening to Yori's voice. "Now," Yori said, "tell me, sweetie, what's your name?" Kokoro gulped down another breath of air.

"My name's Kokoro Hino," she said, her voice shaky with fear. "I'm sixteen years old from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Yori smiled.

"That's a good girl," she soothed. "You're far from home, Kokoro. What were you doing so close to the Sand Village?" Kokoro's eyes began to well with tears.

"It's my fault!" she sobbed. "They all died. Vincent, Emi, they died because of me!" Yori gently wiped Kokoro's tears with her thumb.

"Hush, Kokoro," she whispered. "If you keep crying, your bandage is going to get wet and shrink." Kokoro rubbed the damp cloth. Yori took her hand away and squeezed it. "You should get cleaned up," she said. "Lord Kazekage gave orders that you were to see him first thing this morning." Kokoro fiercely shook her head.

"No, I don't want to see him," she protested. "I want to go home."

"Yori, is everything all right?" Kokoro stared intently at Ai, Yori's twin sister who, instead of green, had blue eyes deeper than the blue of her silky dress. "I heard crying. Is she okay?" Kokoro wiped her teary eyes as Yori consulted her sister and together they formulated a plan. They both faced Kokoro at once, mischievous grins on their pale faces.

"Come with us, Kokoro," Yori cooed, taking her right hand. "You must be hungry. There's a feast waiting on the other side of the courtyard." Kokoro felt relief. Her stomach had been grumbling for hours, which had angered Senjiro during the journey to the Sand Village.

"You may eat," Ai informed her, "_after_ you meet with the Kazekage." Kokoro's face drooped at Ai's remark. She didn't want to see the Kazekage. She wanted to eat, and to go home to the Leaf Village.

"Where's Vincent?" Kokoro asked again. "Why won't you tell me anything? Where's Vincent?" Ai sighed as Kokoro began to cry again. She wrapped her arms around Kokoro's shoulders.

"I don't know who Vincent is," she murmured. "You were the only person that Lord Kazekage brought back with him." She stroked Kokoro's hair as her sobbing worsened, and she soothed her cries. "You'll be okay," she said. "Lord Kazekage will take good care of you here." Kokoro wiped her eyes with her hand.

"I don't want to be here," she sniffed. "I want to go home. I want to see my parents again."

"You'll see them soon," Yori smiled, patting Kokoro's head. "There are always genin from the Sand Village who participate in the chunin exams. This year they'll be hosted by the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Lord Kazekage always takes at least one girl with him. If you find favor with him, he'll surely take you with him, and you'll see your parents again."

"But, I can't wait that long! I have sons back home. Who's gonna—"

"What's all the racket?" Suddenly, Yori and Ai dropped to the ground and bowed. Kokoro wiped her eyes again and turned around, coming face to face with the Kazekage. Her face burned bright red with embarrassment, and she bowed her head. "Yori, Ai, why wasn't she in my quarters this morning?" Ai raised her head.

"Kokoro's distressed, Lord Kazekage," she replied. "We were trying to calm her down." The Kazekage softly stroked Kokoro's cheek.

"Don't cry, little one," he grinned mischievously. "You're in my house, a safer place than that forest where I found you." He lifted Kokoro's chin with his finger. "Tell me how old you are, Kokoro." The girl shook her head. She didn't want to speak to him. After all, he had left Vincent's body to rot in the forest

"She's sixteen," Yori chirped, "and she says that she wants to go home." The Kazekage firmly grasped Kokoro's chin.

"Is this true?" he asked. "Answer me, Kokoro." He watched her eyes while he waited for an answer. Her golden eyes so full of fear, full of pain, delighted him. "I said, answer me." Kokoro shook her head again.

"No," she replied softly. "I won't tell you anything." The Kazekage seized Kokoro's arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Disobedience isn't tolerated in my house," he snarled. "As long as you're here, you will listen to me and obey me. Do you understand, Kokoro?"

"I won't tell you anything," Kokoro repeated, this time her voice quivering as more tears came rolling down her face. "I just want to go home!" She covered her face with her hands and began to sob again. "I want Vincent back. I want my boys back. Please," she begged through her tears, "send me home." The Kazekage frowned.

"Clean her up," he ordered the twins. "Send her to my quarters after she's had something to eat and has rested for a little while." Both girls nodded in compliance to their master's demands, and the Kazekage departed for his office.

Once he had gone, Yori took Kokoro's hands and pried them away from her face.

"You can't burst into tears like that," she said. "Lord Kazekage won't take you seriously, and he sees that as a weakness."

"But, I'm scared," Kokoro sniffed.

"That doesn't matter to him," Ai informed her. "He wants you, Kokoro, so he'll keep you here until he doesn't want you anymore. You'll never know when that day will come." Kokoro threw her arms around Ai, clinging like a lost child to his mother.

"I don't want to be alone," she murmured. "Please, don't leave me alone with that man." Ai stroked Kokoro's hair, hushing her occasional sobs and sniffs. She squeezed Kokoro tight, and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be okay, sweetie," she soothed. "I'm here if you ever need anything."


End file.
